A Sakura Moon - Rewrite
by Zero's Neko-Blossom
Summary: Rewrite of A Sakura Moon with updated storyline and relationships. Crappy summary, I know. Please R&R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or VK, just the plot! This disclaimer is applicable to all chapters of this story.

* * *

><p>It started as a night like any other…I was out at the local pub keeping to myself and quietly eating while completing my school work. Unfortunately it was not meant to end like any other night, four men walked by my table the smell of fresh human blood and death cloaking them, lingering by my table like a shadow. My first thought after they passed, '<em>Level E<em>?'

I waved down the waitress while shrugging on my leather jacket subtly keeping an eye on the four who had just left, quickly estimating their physical capabilities, _and_ thinking up a battle strategy as I packed up my things after paying my bill…man it's good to be a vampire sometimes. Anyway…as I stepped through the door and into the middle of the group one of them gently grasped my arm.

"Hey, beautiful," he purred with a seductive smile glinting in his blue eyes, although the lingering smell of old blood on his breath kinda killed his appeal, "how about my friends and I show you a good time."

"Sure," I smiled coyly at the group, "I know just the place." The four men nodded and step aside to let me pass, "After you," the first one, blue eyes, said smoothly.

I giggled softly as I walk past him, "Oooh, a gentleman," I cooed flicking my hair over my shoulder, "how…sweet." I watch as, in my peripheral, the facades of the three others crack for a split second and their smiles twist savagely with blood lust before smoothing back into three charming smiles, as I turn and began to lead the group along with my hips twitching seductively.

_**30 Minutes later at the entrance to an alley**_

"Here we are," I twitter cheerfully as I glance at the group over my shoulder, "my apartment is just at the end of this alley."

"Good," blue eyes said with a deep chuckle, "'cause I was starting to get a little antsy." His three goons grunted in agreement while not taking their eyes off me. _'Ok, I know I'm inhumanly attractive and all, but seriously, there is no need to stare at me like I'm a piece of rare steak!' _I hissed silently at them without my thoughts marring my smile as I turned to go down the alley.

"You what the best part is?" I chirped at the group, "My apartment is the only one that is occupied, so we can be as loud as we want!"

I could feel as their smiles became warped by their blood lust again as we entered the courtyard at the end of the alley. I walked to the middle of the courtyard before stopping to face the four men and flashed them a brilliant smile, my first genuine one since I started to lead them here, before disappearing leaving only a handful of cherry blossom petals dancing on a breeze. The men startled and glanced around for me in a panic causing me to chuckle as it dawned on them just who, or rather what I was.

"Looking for something?" I teased coldly as my body re-formed from the petals at the courtyard entrance blocking any possible escape, "'cause I'm over here you pieces of trash!"

Blues eyes stared at me wide eyed, "W-who are you?!" he screamed in alarm making me smirk and my eyes glint with unholy glee.

"Hatake Sakura," I purred dangerously a light gust of wind carrying my answer to him and his group. His blue eyes nearly popped out of his skull as my named registered in his mind and he cursed under his breath with a slight flinch.

"Shit! Please, let us go! I swear we'll never bother you again!" he pleaded desperately looking at me like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car.

"Smart enough to recognize my name? Impressive, especially for a Level E" I hummed appreciatively, "But unfortunately for you, I can't just let you four go, even on the promise that I'll never see your group again. You are after all, Level E" With that I lunged at the group leaving a wall of solid crystal blocking their escape.

The first fifteen minutes of the fight was essentially just a game of cat-and-mouse, with the four Level E's trying to avoid my strikes and countering them if dodging proved to be ill-advised. _'Well, this is proving to be excessively boring,'_ I thought with a groan, _'Dad and Senri are probably beginning to wonder where I am too.'_

"Time to clean up then," I muttered darkly with a deadly smirk, "Ready or not…here I come." With a flick of my wrist the four Level E's feet became locked to the ground by a wave of crystal, I slowly sashayed toward them savoring their looks of panic at being unable to escape their confines. As I came to stand in front of the leader, blue eyes, I gently grasped his face and tilted it down so that I could look him in the eye, "Good-bye," I whispered softly placing a gentle kiss on his lips. I leaned back with a smirk and watched as he slowly turned to solid crystal before violently shattering as I turned sharply toward the other three who were clustered together on my left. I blew them a teasing kiss before they met the same fate as their leader with a flick of my wrist as I glided back down the alley, leaving the remaining crystal to slowly dissolve into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Student File<span>_**

**_ Name: _**Hatake Sakura

**_ Age: _**19****

**_ Hair: _**Light Pink****

**_ Eyes: _**Emerald Green

**_Classification: _**Vampire

Aristocrat

**_ Relatives: _**Shiki Senri (Half-brother Age 17)

Hatake Kakashi (Father)

Lady Shiki (Estranged Mother)

**_ Occupation: _**Cross Academy Student (Night Class)

Model

**_ Weapons: _**Tantō ****

**_ Powers: _**Crystal Manipulation – Able to manipulate the matter around her to create nearly indestructible crystal in any shape she wishes.(Can also turn items/people into crystal)

Blossom Substitution – Creates a cherry blossom 'clone' of herself allowing her to evade an enemy's attack or lure them into a trap. (These 'clones' also make for convenient messengers.)

**_ History and_**

**_ Personality: _**Sakura lives in the Moon Dormitory at Cross Academy, but during holidays stays with her father, Kakashi. Sakura is well known at the school for her teasing/playful side which she frequently displays amongst her fellow Night Class students, however she cares greatly for her younger half-brother, and will reveal a sadistic streak when he is harmed or endangered. She is extremely intelligent and is often seen around the dorm debating with Aidō Hanabusa on a variety of topics or completing any extra school work. She especially enjoys teasing Cross Yuki in a friendly manner on the off-occasion they run into each other outside of school, stating that Yuki is the 'cute little sister she never had.' She is a fierce fighter and wields both her tantō blade and her crystal manipulation with eat elegance, skill, and precision. (Shiki claims that in a serious fight she is comparable to a butterfly or hummingbird flitting about, constantly moving and looking for an opening to strike.)

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, first chapter has been rewritten and is very different with some elements from the previous version.


End file.
